Falling For It Again
by Alvin's Hot Juicebox
Summary: RicheaPOV\\I hate traps. I tend to give into, fall into, or whatever got me stuck in this death trap anyway! Oh...not again. And not when Hisui is the only one with me to see me in all my shame! Help me!


Hisui and I were enjoying a nice trip through the forest. I had never been in the forest near Shibul.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said aloud, as if I gazed at the night sky littered with bright stars for the first time. I couldn't help it, this was the first time I had truly been outside someone's spiria and experienced Celland. And since our adventure to save the world from Gardenia, I never got the chance to slow down and enjoy any of it until now. Hisui even offered to help me, showing me around Estrega, before we clearly saw the sun was setting, and we would have to make it back to Shing's (and now Amber's) home in Shibul.

Only, we took a different route than the way we came, by going through the Dozmore forest. Why? Because Hisui insisted we go through there, it was shorter and had less people to harm you. I really was touched by his protectiveness. It was cute to see him admit this stuff to me too, he was really a big softie at heart. But I never told him that, I'm pretty sure that would insult his "oh-so tough" ego. Instead, I joked about him being there to protect me.

The instant we set foot in the forest, I became so immersed in the beautiful nature, painted warm, glowing hues because of the orange and purple sun, I forgot about Hisui. Even the plants were really beautiful, there were some beautiful flowers, which I wanted to pick at and take with me-Until Hisui reached out and grabbed my hands away from the pretty flowers. He explained that they would give me horrible sicknesses if I touched them. I was more horrified than thankful for him saving me. Beautiful flowers being a obstruction to health? Since when?

Okay okay, I admit I was being a bit of a jerk, considering I completely ignored him during our time in the forest...but it would be expected if you knew me, because I don't know...I haven't lived or set foot outside of residing in someone's heart for the past 1000 years. That just makes you wallow in emotions, not experience life...I quickly realized what I was missing when I was returned to my body again...

'Curiousity killed the cat' was quite a popular phrase in my childhood. If anything, my curiousity was boundless. My past mistakes illustrated that as if it were a DANGER! sign. But I never kept that in my mind too long...I would never stop thinking about it if I did.

Anyways, in my case, I came to see an odd mechanism. There was an apple tied to something that led in the trees. When I tried to look for this 'thing' in the trees, I was met with thick, green leaves.

I saw an X on the dirt, marked with an odd red powder.

What was it? I had never seen anything like it...was it a robotic mecha-

"Richea!" Hisui called out, interrupting my thoughts. And the voice sounded different, like it was far away. Sure enough, when I swung around on my heels to find Hisui, he was missing. When did that happen?

Oh right, I unintentionally ignored him because I was too busy running around like a child from this planet, exploring all these new things I had never seen in Quartz. Did you know there were no animals in my hometown? Only mechanoids and automatons we strive to build in their place.

But that's beside the point, I felt a sense of panic strike my chest, and I quickly brought a hand over my heart, as if to stop it from an inevitable panic attack.

"Hisui!" I called back. I didn't know what else to say, because I had so much to say...how about 'sorry I ignored you, I love your planet so much, we have no pretty animals or plants up where I live, and I appreciate your tour so much I forgot about me but don't be mad! I really really like you'? I assure you the last line would be ommitted from the final saying.

"Richea, stay where you are, and keep calling me!" He shouted, his voice becoming clearer. Was he near? I smiled a little.

"Okay, Hisui!" I fired back.

And before his response, I found my eyes travelling down to the apple and the strange mechanism. What would happen if I plucked it out of it's spot? Would I get more apples? Was it good? Was it bad?

Damn curiousity, I swore to myself.

"Richea, how close do you think I am?" He asked, and I took that as code for 'I see you'. But my mind was set, and before he could reach me, I was already reaching down at the apple. I would never be able to satiate my curiousity.

Then everything happened so fast; my hand closed around the apple as another yell tore through the air, Hisui screamed, "No, Richea!", shocking me so much I turned in the direction of the voice, knocking the apple away with my leg-

And the real action hadn't even started.

Then a sharp sound cut through the air, like swinging a sword in the air, the soft _whooshes_ it would make. A pain immediately struck through my left leg. But before I could fully wrap my brain around what had happened in my leg, my body was picked up and thrown high in the air. My screams accompanied the lift into the air, as if I weren't already scared enough.

What just happened?

I'll tell you in two words: Animal. Traps.

When I registered what was going on in my brain after all had happened, I buried my head in my hands and cried like the helpless moron I was. I hate traps. I tend to give into, fall into, or whatever got me stuck in this trap! Oh...not again. And not when Hisui is the only one with me to see me in all my shame! Help me!

"Richea!" Said man to see me in all my bound glory shouted up at me, me, who was dangling in a net suspended above his head by a good six feet. "Are you okay?" He asked urgently. But not answering, he continued after a few seconds. "I'm going to cut you down, in three..." He said and I curiously peeked from behind my hands to see him aim at the rope holding me up tied to a tree. "Two..." He whispered and looked back up at me, his arm never leaving from it's set target. I closed my eyes and hid them behind my hands again. "One!" He said and a shot ran through the air, as I dropped, stifling a scream at the sudden change in motion.

I honestly expected to hit the ground-and hey, I deserved it. I caused a lot of things. Usually by my curiousity. Or naïvety. I was surprised I wasn't left there...that Hisui didn't leave me. But that made me feel better. At least he cared enough to stay.

And when I opened my eyes to find myself, net and all, in the safe, inviting arms of Hisui, I was even more convinced he cared enough to catch me. I stared at him for a while, speechless, thankful, nervous, scared, and happy at the same time. Speechless was an accurate sum of it really, but since that doesn't cover my emotions-

"Usually, I'd get a thank you." He said in a quiet voice, grinning, and crouching to lower me to the ground. I smiled, shocked back to reality to give him a hasty 'Thank you for saving my life', but when I reached the ground and his arms left mine, pain shot through my left leg. My knees buckled and I grasped for the closest thing-that being Hisui-in a wild panic.

Once I got over my panic of almost falling and probably injuring myself more, I loosened my grip on Hisui, but didn't let go of him. He put an arm around my waist and supported me. I smiled up at him and mouthed a 'thank you again' to him.

We stayed in silence, as I fully acknowledged the pain in my leg, which was starting to get worse every second. Did I break it? Maybe, it felt worse. I looked up at Hisui with pained eyes, him looking down with concerned eyes.

"I thought I saw something lodged in your leg while you were up there...I'll inspect it immediately." He said and gently set me down on the floor. Yeah, he didn't exactly get the front seat to my clumsiness.

I think I forgot to mention, Hisui is a healer. Also, I should point out, that since Shing and everyone (I refuse to credit myself, despite Hisui's objections) saved Celland, and saved me from another eternal slumber, I was thrown into a month of shopping for clothes and makeup with the girls of our gang. I mean...do you expect me to wear that same dress every day for any kind of weather at all times for the rest of my life?

So with my large, poofy, ceremonial skirts not worn, and a skirt that reached my knees, my injury stuck out quite obviously. An arrow struck itself in the meat of my lower leg, and acknowledging it made the throbbing around the site of the wound amplify. With all the blood oozing out of my leg, I was feeling light headed.

"Tha...that's a lot of blood..." I mumbled, my voice cracking at the end. I was about to faint-but wait, there's more.

"Richea, try your best to stay conscious. You're going to be alright." He said calmly, gently, holding one of my hands and staring up at my face with the kindest look I have ever seen him make. He was magic, I instantly obeyed him and the lightheadedness disappeared. Hisui let go of my hand to take a grip on the arrow. I instantly knew where this was going.

"Hisui..." I tried saying, finding my voice hoarse and tired. "A-Are you g-going..." the other half of the sentence died in my mouth, my mouth quivering, and my face growing hot. I was about to cry. This close. "Are you...!" I tried again, but I really couldn't do it. I couldn't ask him. So I glumly stared at the arrow, as if I were about to be executed with it. I could feel a few hot tears trail down my cheek. It was beyond embarrassing. But really, I was just trying to stall for the arrow being pulled out of my leg. It still made me nervous just thinking about it!

After a second's silence, Hisui sighed. "Yes, I am going to pull the arrow out of your leg..." He said it with so much anguish, I had to remind myself that I was the one with the arrow in my leg. "It will hurt." He said bluntly. "But I have to do it...and I have to do it soon, or else it can get worse. And Richea, I hate seeing you hurt." I looked to him, a bit shocked. What did this mean? He didn't have to add that...oh he was so caring and ni-

All thoughts in my head flew out of my brain as Hisui crashed his lips onto mine, well, except for the all thoughts on the kiss. Here it started out rough, and it only got more savage...I wonder if he was going to soften up...but it just made the kiss sexier, in my opinion. It was an amazing kiss, and I'm not going to lie. But to really make you feel as if you're kissing him yourself? I can't do that unless you were in love with him (What? I mean...).

I barely responded back at first, shocked that Hisui Hearts was pressing his lips against mine, outlining my lips with his tongue. Hisui Hearts. Kissing. _Me_. After a few seconds of receiving this dazzling kiss, I had to retaliate. I parted my mouth, but pushed my lips against his fervorently, wrestling with his tongue. Dare I call this extreme makeout?

But alas, all kisses must be ended, and after the most pleasureable experience of having my lips sucked off by my biggest crush, he pulled away and looked up at me with a hazy look in his eyes mixed between desire and pure glee. At the same time, I realized how out of breath I was and quickly took in oxygen, my breathing pattern uneven. When I looked up at Hisui, he was near my legs again, pressing his hands against my wound, soon muttering a healing arte.

Wait a second, when did he pull out the arrow? How could I not feel that? Wasn't that supposed to be really painful?

"How...?" Was really all that came out of my mouth with my uneven breathing and my complete confusion.

He simply shrugged and said, "I'm an archer too, I was hit by arrows a few times...it helped me when I had a distraction."

Is that all I am to him then? Someone that needs a distraction?! Just how many 'distraction's does he give to other women then? Oh the nerve of this guy! I was too shocked to personify my anger.

He looked back at me and said, "You're leg's all ready healed...just tell me if it hurts again, alright?"

"Hisui, then why did you kiss me?" I asked, already trying to get up. He grabbed both my wrists and lifted me to my feet. I looked up at him expectantly though.

He looked down at me and sighed. "Look, I did it to distract you, nothing else." He said gruffly. But I smiled widely. Underneath all that tough talk is really just a teddy bear in a sexy man costume.

Hey wait! You could say that...that kiss...left me curious. And you know what happens when I'm curious. I get stuck somehow. I'll never learn my lesson.

"We'll never get home." I whispered to him as I leaned closer to him. He was about to open his mouth to either ask 'why not?' or 'yes we can, don't worry, it's about a mile walk now'. But I wrapped my arms around his neck and...

Was too short to jump up and surprise-kiss him that hopefully turned into a make out.

Oh geez, I'm a mess.

I blushed, mortified that nothing really went the way I planned.

That is until I felt his arms grab my waist and pull me closer to him, his head lowering, and that sexy smirk on his lips widening.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind one more distraction..."


End file.
